nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexual References in Star Wars Archive
A list of occurrences where sexual intercourse takes place, or other intended references to sexual acts. and Aleema Keto.]] Twi'lek and a male Duros in the swimming pool.]] and Kale Roshuir.]] and Feylis Ardele.]] *In Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith, Ulic Qel-Droma and Aleema Keto have sex. *In Shadows and Light, in order to find the location of a terentatek, Guun Han Saresh sleeps with a female Sith apprentice who says she "loves being exploited." *In The Cestus Deception, Sheeka Tull and Jangotat have sex in the Zantay Caves, impregnating Sheeka. *In Republic Commando: Triple Zero, Etain Tur-Mukan and Darman have sex while the other clones are out eating. *In Star Wars Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4, a naked male Duros appears to be engaged in sexual activity with a naked female Twi'lek in a swimming pool. A couple of female Duros are in the pool as well. *In The Paradise Snare and Rebel Dawn, Han Solo and Bria Tharen have sex. *In The Hutt Gambit, Han Solo has sex with Xaverri, a fact to which The Crystal Star alludes. *In The Hutt Gambit, Han Solo sleeps with Salla Zend. *In Death Star: **Wilhuff Tarkin and Daala have sex at least twice. **Teela Kaarz and Villian "Vil" Dance have sex. *In Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina, Feltipern Trevagg seduces and sleeps with the H'nemthe girl M'iiyoom Onith ("Nightlily"), only to be gutted in the H'nemthe mating ritual. *In Star Wars Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3, Deena Shan sleeps with Imperial officer Kale Roshuir in order to feed him disinformation. She is drawn naked (albeit wrapped in a sheet) after the act. *In Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine, it is implied that Han Solo and Chrysalla have sex in the palace of the latter's husband. *In Laughter after Dark}}, Thaddeus Ross and Saahir Ru'luv have sex. *In X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement, Avan Beruss and Feylis Ardele disrobe to swim in a lake and are shown embracing nude. This scene is one of few in Star Wars which features an overt portrayal of nudity, although Feylis' body core is obscured by Avan's arm. *In X-wing: The Bacta War, Corran Horn and Mirax Terrik have sex. *In X-wing: Isard's Revenge, Mirax asks Corran if he wants to come to bed; Corran replies that he's not tired, with Mirax saying that that's not what she meant by coming to bed. Wedge Antilles then says that Mirax is "very inventive." A scene later, Corran is in the refresher after their 'reunion.' *In Children of the Jedi: **Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo have sex. **Luke Skywalker has half-dream, half-reality sex with the disembodied Callista. *In X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar, Wedge Antilles and Iella Wessiri have sex. *Luke Skywalker and Akanah Norand Goss Pell have sex in between Shield of Lies and Tyrant's Test. *In Tyrant's Test, Nil Spaar has sex with several Yevetha females. *In Ylesia, it is implied that Jag Fel and Jaina Solo have sex after she beats him at sabacc. *In Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6, Cade Skywalker was seen leaving a room with a sleeping Deliah Blue. *In Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 Cade Skywalker has sex with his Sith master, Darth Talon. Other references and implications Television *In Star Wars: Clone Wars, after Anakin returns to Padmé in Chapter 22, the scene shows the outside of a building at night, and suddenly a single light goes out. This implies that the two had sex. Many have speculated that this was when Luke and Leia were conceived. This is supported by comments on the Star Wars: Clone Wars: Volume II DVD commentary. *There was a non-canon scene of Luke and Leia after sex in Robot Chicken: Star Wars. Novels *In Darth Bane: Path of Destruction: **Githany says to Darth Bane that the dark side is emotion, "Anger, hate, love, lust. These are what make us strong". **Githany tells Bane about her previous, intimate relationship with Kiel Charny, with the intention of seducing him. Bane does nothing to hide his desire for her, and she feels the heat as he caresses her neck. However, after he makes a comment that upsets her, she feels that something went wrong. *In The Approaching Storm, a man tells Luminara Unduli to show what's under her robe, and threatens to take a look himself if she doesn't comply. *In the novelization of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones '': **When Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala playfully roll around on the ground, she is suddenly aware of the closeness as she feels his body on top of hers. He blushes, and stands up. **When Anakin is having a nightmare, Padmé thinks of how she wants to be in his bedroom beside him, holding him and helping him through his bad dreams. She tries to dismiss the notion, as they had come to an understanding, which did not include her climbing into bed beside him. *In ''Republic Commando: Hard Contact: **Guta-Nay, a male Weequay, pursues Etain Tur-Mukan, intending to rape her. **When Darman says to Etain that he knows a good way to warm up if she's up to it, she first wonders if he's talking about sex. *In Shatterpoint, it is learned that Liane Trevval was gang-raped by six Balawai militiamen in her early childhood. *In The Cestus Deception, Sheeka Tull reflects that Nate "probably knew only…the sorts of women who offered themselves to soldiers in exchange for credits or protection, to be used and discarded." *In MedStar I: Battle Surgeons: **After Barriss Offee arrives at the base, Jos Vondar finds himself attracted to her, and wondering what she looks like under her robes. **When Tolk le Trene is changing, Jos comes in and sees her nearly nude. She just smiles and says, "Did I forget to thumb the (in use) diode on? How careless of me". Later, Jos wonders if she did forget on purpose. *In MedStar II: Jedi Healer: **When Thula demonstrates her Falleen pheromones, Kaird feels a "powerful sense of desire stirring in him." **Later, when Thula jokingly uses her pheromones on Kaird again, he feels "his own libido stirring slightly." *In Yoda: Dark Rendezvous: **Asajj Ventress tells Whie that he can "have" Scout, and that she's seen how he looks at her. **Dooku asks if Yoda wants lovers, and says, "the dark side understands passion in a way you never have." *In Labyrinth of Evil: the Palace Hotel is described as being known for Lethan Twi'lek "masseuses." *In the novelization of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, C-3PO tells Anakin Skywalker that Padmé Amidala wishes to relate to him that she believes she and Anakin might avoid a public scene all afternoon, and perhaps all night as well. Anakin feels an irrational desire to giggle, and says, "Threepio! What exactly are you suggesting?" He says to Threepio that he's amazing, to which Threepio replies that credit for that is largely due to his creator, and Anakin can only go on grinning. *In The Paradise Snare: **Han Solo thinks he wouldn't mind spending the night with Aryn Dro Thul. **When Teroenza wants Bria Tharen to marry the Zisian Ganar Tos, she considers letting herself faint, but doesn't, as she'd likely wake up married and being carried to the nuptial bed. She experiences a sudden, vivid image of herself sharing a bed with Tos, and feels like she's about to vomit. She says she's taken vows of chastity, but Teroenza says he's granting her a special dispensation from the celibate state. *In The Hutt Gambit: **Bria Tharen attends a gala with Admiral Trefaren, she carries something to put in his drink, in case she needs to fend off his advances. **Bria travels with Moff Sarn Shild, posing as his concubine. In truth, his sexual preferences did not run to human females. **Wynni attempts to seduce Chewbacca, which is later mentioned in The New Rebellion. **An old female Twi'lek named Oodonnaa propositions Han Solo. He lies, and says he's taken a vow of abstinence. **When Han meets Vima-Da-Boda, he is relieved that she is not propositioning him. **Teroenza worries that his mate, Tilenna, might mate with someone else because he had been gone so long, and doesn't expect her to remain faithful under the circumstances. **Sinewy Ana Blue promises to "make his stay interesting" if Mako Spince was forced to hide on the Smuggler's Run. *In Rebel Dawn: **Bria Tharen thinks about an episode in the Hutt Gambit, where Han Solo saw her when she was posing as Moff Sarn Shilds mistress, but hopes he will believes her when she explains that she'd been spying for the Corellian Resistance, and that there had been nothing between her and Shild. **Bria tells Lando Calrissian that she was nothing more that a social hostess and aide for Shild, though he wanted everyone to think otherwise. **Han says to Chewbacca, "Wynni can't keep her paws of you, tries to seduce you every time we run into her." **Bria tells Han that when she was with Sarn Shild, it wasn't what it looked like, and that he wasn't interested in her "that way". **Han says to Bria, "You expect me to believe a man like that would keep you around if you weren't a-" and finishes with a Rodese word for "the lowest class of streetwalker". *In Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire: Kyle Katarn, Meck Odom, and Jan Ors go to a strip club on Danuta. *In Death Star: **When Teela Kaarz is being transported to the Death Star, a male fellow convict leers and says he wouldn't mind a bunkmate, if space is tight, and that she'll do. **Memah Roothes thinks of how her lekku seems to have an erotic attraction for humans. **When Kornell "Uli" Divini is going to listen to Memah's heart as part of a routine physical examination, she removes her wrap before he asks her to, and says he would have gotten around to asking eventually. Uli isn't sure in what context the remark was meant, but isn't in a hurry to find out, since seeing people naked is part of his job. **When Teela first meets Villian "Vil" Dance, he says has a bet going with his friends, where the first man back at the barracks with a woman wins the table. She says he's not going to get that lucky, not tonight, anyway. **Celot Ratua Dil buys a gift for Memah, a piece of crimson silk that he could easily hide in his hand, with two fingers left over. The mental image of Memah wearing nothing but the micro garment fills his thoughts, but he thinks it would be a bit premature, given the nature of their relationship. He decides to hold on to it for a while, and hopes to see her in one someday soon. **When Atour Riten contacts Vil by comlink as part of the plan to leave the Death Star, as Vil's comlink chirps, he lies to his watch commander and says it's his new girlfriend (Teela), supposed to be cooking him dinner. The watch commander grins and makes a kissing sound, and Vil grins back, saying, "I hope so". *In Allegiance: When Mara Jade pretends to be intoxicated, Mink Bollis offers to take her someplace where she can lie down, apparently planning to take advantage of the lack of inhibitions that comes with alcohol. *In Shadows of the Empire: **It is learned that that Xizor enjoys female companionship, but quickly grows tired of his mistresses. **The narrator states that "Guri would stand by and hold the clothes of Xizor's mistress while Xizor had his way with her, apparently unaffected by what she saw." **Xizor watches Leia Organa change clothes and muses on having full-body nude holograms made of her. **Xizor attempts to seduce Leia with his pheromones, makes her begin stripping, and only fails due to an interruption. **Xizor reflects that Guri is capable of "all the more intimate functions" of a Human woman, and that he occasionally makes use of those abilities. *In Tales from Jabba's Palace: **As a part of his ploy, Dannik Jerriko tells Yarna d'al' Gargan that he has lusted for and desires her, before clamping her skull and letting her see what he really is. **Leia Organa is half-naked when sent to Boba Fett's room for "entertainment" after her capture, but Boba declines, and says that sex between those not married, and rape, is immoral. **Tornik and Warlug are drunk, and attempt to rape Yarna d'al Gargan. *In the Mandalorian Armor: In one of the flashback sections, Palpatine says to Darth Vader that he sees something in his heart, something almost like desire. Xizor thinks of how the word desire means only one thing among the Falleen. *In the first three X-wing novels, Erisi Dlarit flirts with, and attempts to seduce Corran Horn numerous times. *In X-wing: Rogue Squadron: Mirax Terrik asks Corran Horn if he wants to sleep with her several times, with him not catching on at first. *In X-wing: Wedge's Gamble: **When Corran Horn poses as Erisi Dlarit's telbun, Erisi says that she is on a pleasure journey, and Corran's on a business trip, and explains that they've come to Imperial Center to conceive a child. **When Gavin Darklighter wishes to ask Corran a question, Corran believes the question has to be about sex, and thinks Gavin's parents should have told him about this before they let him go to war. He looks around to see if Wedge Antilles is nearby, figuring he could do a better job helping Gavin. **Corran tells Gavin about the possible dangers of sex between people of different species. **Iella Wessiri talks about how how Corran once had sex with a Selonian named Chertyl Ruluwoor. *In X-wing: The Krytos Trap: Commenting on a scar on Gavin Darklighter's belly, Asyr Sei'lar tells him, "I've seen what the bacta left you for a souvenir, remember love?", which makes him blush. *In X-wing: The Bacta War, Sair Yonka fondly recalls having made love with Aellyn Jandi in the garden. *In X-wing: Solo Command, Wedge Antilles plays a trick on Wes Janson, where Janson walks naked into a room full of members of Wraith Squadron. After Shalla Nelprin puts a cloak on him, she leans in close and says, "Nice rear, Lieutenant". Wedge threatens to circulate a holorecording of the entire event, and when Janson says, "Tell me you're kidding", Wedge replies, "What, and deny the universe the chance to see a rear end that the Wraiths have proclaimed so hologenic?" *In The Courtship of Princess Leia: **When Luke Skywalker is having dinner with Ta'a Chume and Prince Isolder, Ta'a Chume makes advances to him, and Isolder wonders if Luke will sleep with her. **Luke shouts to Teneniel Djo, "You can't just take men as slaves and mate with them any time you please!" **A Dathomiri witch whispers lustily to Prince Isolder, "Let me show you where I sleep." **Teneniel Djo strips in front of Prince Isolder and washes herself, though this is not implied as being sexual. *In Tatooine Ghost: **Han Solo, who's just been ill, wakes up with Leia Organa beside him, and believes the enemy is in their suite. He rolls off the bed, grabs Leia and lands on the floor with her on top of him. She says dreamily, "My, you are getting better." Han replies, "Sorry, not in front of company. You know I'm not that kind of guy." **They also have sex. *In X-wing: Isard's Revenge: **Corran Horn asks Gavin Darklighter if he and Asyr Sei'lar are capable of having children, since he thought Bothan-Human matings didn't work. Gavin replies that the parts line up fine, but things don't connect that well on a cellular level. **When Khe-Jeen Slee tells how the female Issori lay eggs which are fertilized by an agent packet produced by a male, he unzips his flight suit and slips his hand down towards his abdomen to find a holograph of himself as an egg. Corran Horn misunderstands and says, "We'll take your word for it, you don't have to show us." *In Jedi Search: **Moruth Doole has several female Rybet sex slaves. **We learn that Wilhuff Tarkin was Daala's lover, and that "after him fantasizing had been enough". *In I, Jedi: **Corran Horn remarks to Ooryl Qrygg that he is quite capable of performing the task of conceiving children. **Corran says that it's a ritual for he and Mirax Terrik Horn to have sex every time one of them comes back from being away. **When Corran is musing over his new friendship with Tionne, he thinks of how he doesn't worry about being seduced by her, since he assumes that she has no interest in him and he has no interest in anyone besides Mirax. **Exar Kun offers to give Corran Leonia Tavira as a slave in exchange for killing Luke Skywalker. **Leonia is described as having an "appetite for men" and regularly orders members of her crew to become her bedmates. **Leonia gives Corran the offer to take him as her lover. She tells him that he knows he wants her and that she wants him, and says he will very much enjoy her company. She kisses him, and the thrill runs from his loins to his brain and back down. She then says that all he desires will be his for the taking. **Remart Sasyru beats and rapes Caet Shrovl, is ordered to become one of Leonia's playmates, and attempts to rape Releqy A'Kla. *In Children of the Jedi: **Leia remembers that on the Death Star she was threatened with being "lobotomized and taken to one of the barracks pleasure houses." **Roganda Ismaren mentions that Palpatine "lent me to too many governors as a gift." *In Darksaber: **Daala tells Gilad Pellaeon that she used to have sex with Wilhuff Tarkin. She also tells him how an Imperial lieutenant once said that she had received her rank because she was sleeping with Tarkin, and says, "Why is it every time a competent woman is rewarded, others assume it's only because she's having sex with a man?". **Wedge Antilles suggests that he and Qwi Xux locate a Hutt bathhouse on Nar Shaddaa. **Callista readies for bed "alone" while Luke Skywalker is away on a mission. *In Planet of Twilight: **Han Solo remembers making love to Leia Organa "on the rug of milk-white stohl fur", the night before her departure to Nam Chorios. **Leia meets a producer of "Huttese pornography." *In The Crystal Star: **The novel introduces the race of Ghostlings, who are so physically fragile that they die upon sexual intercourse with human beings. When a Ghostling approaches Han Solo, he assumes that she is attempting to solicit him. **After Han falls asleep, Xaverri puts him in bed. When he awakes, she assures him that she did not offend his modesty. **Xaverri stays with Han while he's asleep, and doesn't leave until morning. Later, Luke Skywalker confronts Han, suggesting that Han and Xaverri must have had sex. *In Shield of Lies, Akanah Norand Goss Pell says to Luke Skywalker, "If a Jedi sleeps alone, surely it must be by choice, as it is with you." Luke replies, "Are you saying that you expected me to warm a bed with you? I didn't think that was our bargain." She explains that was she meant was how he could have a thousand children by now, and he wouldn't need to know, since their mothers wouldn't expect it, and would be grateful enough for the gift. *In Tyrant's Test, a man asks Akanah Norand Goss Pell if she would like to see the inside of his starship. When she declines, he asks her if she's ever had sex in hyperspace. She replies, "Yes." *In The New Rebellion: **Wynni once again attempts to seduce Chewbacca. **After a blaster bolt hits Han Solo's butt, Sinewy Ana Blue sticks her finger into the slash in his pants, and says, "This is a nice look for you." Later, she suggestively says that they'd better tend to his wound. He says he's going to put the salve on himself. **Blue asks Han if he still treats his wife to candlelight dinners. He replies, "Of course. The rewards are worth it", and winks. *In Specter of the Past, Luke Skywalker lands on top of Mara Jade after they both fall to the floor. Mara says, "You want to get off me, or were you just getting comfortable?" *In Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial, Priestess Elan stripped in front of a Peace Brigade member as she applied an ooglith masquer. *In Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse: **Golga Besadii Fir fantasizes about taking Viqi Shesh as a slave and having her dance for him. **Cree Mitsun is mentioned to be dating a stripper—apparently a Sullustan, but of unspecified gender. *In Balance Point: When Mara Jade discovers that she's pregnant, she thinks of how this couldn't have happened, since she'd taken all precautions. *In Star by Star: **Alema Rar flirts with Anakin Solo and is implied to want to sleep with him. **It is implied Tsavong Lah had sex with his Villip Mistress, Seef, after she interrupted him while bathing. It was forbidden for subordinates to look upon the Warmaster on pain of death, except for times of breeding; and instead of killing her, he orders her to "prepare yourself" in his quarters. Shimrra Jamaane then urges him to "use her well." **Mara Jade kisses Luke Skywalker, and says, "For last night." They then walk to their sleeping chamber, but are interrupted before they reach the door. *In Dark Journey: **Kyp Durron watched Jaina Solo change clothing. **When Jagged Fel asks Jaina Solo how her mother ended up with such a daughter, Jaina replies, "Do you want the short answer, or do you need someone to explain the details to you with charts and diagrams?" *In Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream: After a victory, Alema Rar offers to celebrate with Lando Calrissian, continuing to ask even after he tells her he's married. *In Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand: After kissing, Jaina Solo tells Jagged Fel that she has time for more if he does, and also says she's going to "break a bone he'll need later". *In Destiny's Way **Supreme Overlord Shimrra orders that all Yuuzhan Vong warriors breed, due to one-third of the caste being killed in the war.Tsavong Lah is later seen with a subaltern. **Mara Jade Skywalker and Luke Skywalker have sex, although the only suggestion of sex is them in bed, with Mara resting her head on Luke's chest. *In Dark Nest I: The Joiner King: **Two female Ishi Tib, Zelara and Lyari, are drunk on membrosia and come on to Luke Skywalker. They tell him to let them "have a look inside", and begin to tug at the chest closures on his utilities, and then reach for closures "a little farther down". He tries to explain to them that it would never work, "Because I have lips and you have beaks, for starters". Eventually, they manage to rip his chest closures open. **After becoming Joiners, Tesar Sebatyne mentions an episode where Alema Rar wanted to nest with a Rodian. Alema replies, "Nesting wasn't what I had in mind." **When Luke tries to talk about sweeping his ship for stowaways to Mara, who takes it as "You're just trying to get me back into our cabin again." When she leaves, she says "About that cabin." "Yeah?" "Maybe later." implying having sex later. **C-3PO says that after the Killiks perform the Dawn Rumble, they go to the Harem Cave to mate. **Jaina Solo wakes up beside Zekk in the Harem Cave, and is relieved to see that he's still clothed. She assures him that they didn't do anything. **Zekk thinks about how he had imagined waking at Jaina's side countless times. **Jaina says to Zekk that they lost control for a minute in the Harem Cave, but got it back, and that she's glad that Alema Rar had left. When Zekk remains silent, she says, "Hey! I know what you're thinking!". He replies, "Sorry", and blushes. **Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Djo have sex, resulting in Tenel Ka's impregnation. *In The Unseen Queen, thanks to the Joining, Zekk experiences all of Jaina Solo's feelings for Jagged Fel, physical and emotional. *In Dark Nest III: The Swarm War: Admiring Leia Organa Solo's figure and under Leia's Falleen costume pheremones, Han Solo flashes a lustful smile and says, "Maybe we have time to - ", but Leia reminds him that they have other things to do. *In Betrayal, Movac Arisster talks about how some people write fictive cycles about Aayla Secura, "some of them amazingly prurient." *In Tempest: **When Han Solo opens Leia Organa's robe to find a lock slicer, Leia misunderstands, and says, "Han, I don't think we have time." **When Tresina Lobi is killed, Lumiya is the prime suspect. Since Lumiya was one of Luke's old girlfriends, Gwad Raatu wonders if Tresina was the new girlfriend, and says that with most humans, it's either sex or love. **Luke implies that he and Lumiya were once lovers when Mara Jade Skywalker and Luke are searching Lumiya's apartment and Mara insists that she search the bedroom. Luke responds that there is nothing in there that he hasn't seen before. However, in Exile he explains that they were never intimate, a statement borne out by the timeline of their romance. *In Exile, Jacen Solo says to Uran Lavint that he needs her. Uran, who is drunk, replies, "Well, I'm not at my best, but I'm up for it if you are." *In Inferno: **When Jacen Solo enters Tenel Ka Djo's sleeping chamber, Tenel Ka can't see him, and jokingly says, "You would be wise to show yourself. I have no patience for voyeurs…as you should know well by now." **While searching for Alema Rar with Jagged Fel and Zekk, Jaina Solo says she'd bet her shirt that Alema is where they are now. Both Jag and Zekk jokingly accept the bet. **After Alema uses the Force to persuade male and female Galactic Alliance Guard guards to let her in the archives, Alema tells them to have fun and they begin "pulling at each other's utilities." **The Barabel Rak'k says to Alema that he should be rewarded for telling her the whereabouts of the Sith on Korriban. She declines, but he explains that he was talking about her ship. Short stories *In Laughter after Dark}}, Saahir Ru'luv reminisces about the moon Isamu, whree the trees "made love every night". The trees grew in pairs so that at night time, a trick of shadows made them look like lovers kissing under the moonlight. *In , it is learned that while Tionne made her way by performing her music at cantinas, drunken male customers would often try to lure her to the private chambers in their starships. Comics declines the pole dancer's offer.]] changing in front of Jango Fett.]] *In Clone Wars Volume 7: When They Were Brothers, Anakin Skywalker is on Naboo with his wife Padmé, it is 5 months before the battle of Coruscant, and Padmé is not yet pregnant. Since the next morning is the last day they see each other till after the attack on Coruscant, it is thought that they had sex and this is when Luke and Leia was conceived. *In Star Wars Republic 27: Starcrash, the slug-like Yahk-Tosh Lord Gar-Oth says to the near-Human Princess Lourdes, "Soon we shall merge our beings and empires both". *In Star Wars Republic 23: Infinity's End, Part 1, the Nightsisters are drunk, and Yag Shushin says they may select one of their prisoners for mating, although they often kill them afterwards. One of the prisoners says he'd risk it to be picked by Vonya. *In Star Wars: Jango Fett, a pole dancer tells Jango Fett that she'd do "almost anything" for a peek under his helmet. When he declines, she says that he's walking away from the best time he'll ever have on Coruscant. *In Star Wars: Zam Wesell, Zam Wesell changes into her Human form while Jango Fett is watching. She undresses, and is completely naked, before she puts her own clothes back on. After she points out that a gentleman would turn his back while a lady is changing, Jango replies that it's not the sort of changing most people have in mind and that she's no lady, referring to the fact that she's a Clawdite shape-shifter. *In A Jedi's Weapon, after Ashala steals Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, she says that it may be returned to him for a price. He tells her hesitantly that passion is forbidden, and she says that maybe there would be fewer Jedi weapons to worry about if there was more Jedi passion. He answers, "Perhaps. But it is against the Jedi code I am committed to", and also says that her husband trusts him, and that he will not betray him. *In Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice, as the Falleen Zenex attempts to use his pheromones on Aayla Secura, he says, "(There is) only love. Only desire." *In Jedi: Shaak Ti: **When Lyshaa uses her Zeltron abilities on Shogar Tok, she says, "More important than this? Than me? I want you. You want me. I can feel it." When Shaak Ti interrupts, Lyshaa says, "Pity. It was just getting… interesting…" **When Shogar asks Lyshaa how he can repay her, she answers, "There's a bed." *In Jedi: Count Dooku, Khaleen Hentz says to Tholme that her world is out on the edge, and that she never sleeps twice in the same bed. *In Target: Vader: **Jib Kopatha offers Darth Vader the use of his many slave girls. **When Vader says to Xora that her Falleen pheromones won't work on him, she answers that she'd never be so foolish as to attempt seducing him. *In Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array: When Han Solo tells Sheel Odala that Chewbacca doesn't approve of his desire to have fun, Sheel replies, "Nothing wrong with fun. Or desire." She then says it's a shame they didn't partner up more often, since they'd would've have been a pretty good fit. When she leaves, Han says, "Always a pleasure, Sheel", and she answers that it would've been. stops Lieutenant Clynn from raping a Jabiimi prisoner.]] seduces Leia Organa.]] *In The Wrong Side of the War, Lieutenant Clynn attempts to rape a Jabiimi prisoner. *In Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy, Deena Shan is drunk and suggests to Luke Skywalker that they go somewhere private and share their woes, "and then some". *In Star Wars Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4: When Rasha Bex is caught trying to diable the energy field protecting the Hub, Tregor puts his hand on her shoulder. She tells him to get his hands off her, to which he replies, "Oh no. You're staying right here. Unless you'd like to make it worth my while." *In Lucky Stars: To locate a holocube, Leia Organa joins the wolf-like alien Nescan Tal'Yo is his room, pretending to want to have sex with him. *In A Valentine Story: During an argument, Han Solo tells Leia Organa that she should try it in the real world where you may have to get dirty. When she replies that she lives in the real world and has no problem getting dirty, Han says, "Is that right? Well, now… Things just got interesting." *In Shadows of the Empire: As in the novel, Xizor attempts to seduce Leia Organa with his pheromones, and only fails due to an interruption. *In Star Wars 62: Pariah, when Milo Fourstar accuses Luke Skywalker of deliberately causing Shira Brie's death, he gets violent, and another Rebel says that there's no need to get physical. Milo says, "Physical, eh? Maybe that's why he did it! Maybe Shira wasn't friendly enough for 'im! Is that it, loverboy?" *In Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars: **Three female Zeltrons want Luke Skywalker to come with them to their suite. When he declines, they tells him to promise he'll make them happy later. Later, three other Zeltron women sit down next to him, and say, "You promise? Right after the show?", "I can't wait" and "I really can't wait! Let's go back to my room now!" **In the English version, a female Zeltron asks Plif the Hoojib "Gee… are you little fellows any fun?", but in a somewhat deviating translation in the official Danish language version of the comic, the same Zeltron asks "Må jeg ikke nok få dig med i seng?", which means "Can I please take you to bed with me?". *In Star Wars 88: Figurehead: **The Herdessan Guild tells Leia that they have many friendly men and women to relax with and talk to, and that she should sample the local customs fully. **After Leia refuses the guild's thinly veiled advances, they mention that they have several Zeltron boys on hand. It deserves to be noted that all the guild are men. *In Star Wars 103: Tai, it's implied that Wing Commander Tai was sexually abused by a Tof while he was a prisoner of the brutal species. *In Light Duty: Garve wonders why there's no "girly art…Human or alien" in the facility he's being sent to oversee. *In X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground Tatooine: When Tycho Celchu and Winter are working undercover, a Whiphid named Betsi attempts to pick up Tycho. Winter tells her to back off, and says, "This soldier boy's mine. His squadron saved me from pirates once upon a time, and I promised to show him my gratitude." Betsi replies that she can't sell what Winter is giving away for free, and says, "Have a good night, soldier." Tycho says to Winter that he hopes she meant what she said about showing him her gratitude. 's women tend to Soontir Fel's Imperial pilots.]] .]] ]] *In X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service: **Lon Isoto offers Grania to Soontir Fel. When Fel declines, Isoto says that he himself will be her "consolation prize". **Grania is later offered to Turr Phennir to "see to it that his needs and desires were met". Turr accepts and carries her away. **Isoto's other women tend to Fel's Imperial pilots in what appears to be a huge orgy. *In X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties a hooker solicits Hobbie Klivian in Coronet City. *In The Making of Baron Fel: *Soontir Fel stops an attempted rape as a teenager on Corellia. *As Fel and Syal Antilles Fel are looking at the sculpture called the Lovers, supposed to resemble naked lovers entwined in each other, a woman can be seen holding her hand over her son's eyes. *In X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement '' Wedge Antilles asks Tycho Celchu if he had a "late night with Winter". *In Star Wars: Chewbacca: In one of the flashback sections, Nikk Zavod offers Mala Mala partnership. She says her starship's only got one bunk, and he replies, "I'm counting on it!". *In ''Star Wars Legacy: Broken: **To catch Naxy Screeger, Deliah Blue apparently uses her Zeltron charms on a Gotal. She's tells him that she's got something for Screeger, something "real personal" that he really wants. She suggestively says that if the Gotal helps her out, she'll be really grateful, and that she always pays her debt. **When Cade Skywalker tells Deliah to bunk in the engine room, she says that she'd rather bunk with him. *In Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1, when Kee and the Wookiee Chak confront Cade Skywalker Kee threatens him with a blaster. Cade jokingly says to her, "Chess ko ('be careful'), Kee. Blaster's making me hot… Ditch the Wookiee, and we'll go somewhere." *In Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2, Gunn Yage says to Nyna Calixte, "Everyone knows you're Admiral Veed's brain, mother. And we all know what he gives you in return." *In Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3, after learning that Morlish Veed wishes to see her, Morrigan Corde enters his secure apartment while he's asleep in his bedroom. She wakes him up, and he discusses her new mission with her. When she's about to leave, he says, "Stay. Let's get better…acquainted." She replies that ugly Imperials aren't her type, but if he gets her the black market bugs she needs for the mission, he might start looking a whole lot better. *In Star Wars Dark Times 5: The Path to Nowhere, Part 5, Dass Jennir falls through the ceiling of a room with a pool. In the pool are nude female Neimoidian and a male who apear to be engaging in oral sex. *Orso Meeto is watching a holo of a scantly clothed female Chagrian. Video games *In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: **When first found, Bastila Shan has apparently been used as a slave girl by an owner unwilling to give her up, and is dressed in a revealing outfit. **Davik Kang has Twi'lek slaves that are described as beautiful/handsome, and will give the player an off-screen massage. **Elise Montagne begs Revan to find her lost droid, which her deceased husband had built to help her out. She misses the droid so passionately that Revan can ask either "You live alone with this … droid?" or "What exactly did you use him for again?" Sure enough, when Revan finds the droid C8-42, it was in fact running away from her, explaining "she … she tried to treat me as her dead husband" and that "It was not healthy for her." If Revan asks "er … ALL the time?" C8-42 replies "you don't want to know …" If Revan makes C8-42 return to Elise (non-canon), she happily tells the droid that she will oil him and take care of him and never lose him again. Canderous says: "I guess that droid is really going to serve his master tonight!" **Elassa Huros and Sunry were described at keeping the hotel patrons up all night with the noise of their dalliances. **After a female Revan has saved Tanis Venn, a womanizer, from battle droids, he asks if a reward of "earthly delights" would suffice. **During one of female Revan's flirtations with Carth Onasi, he threatens to put her over his knee. A response can be "Is that a promise?" in which Carth replies "Oh don't even go there, sister." **When talking to Juhani after Revan has known her for a short while, Juhani will mention that she cannot deny her feelings any longer. Revan (male or female) can ask "Are you trying to hit on me?" Juhani's response is "Arrogant fool! To think that I would ever desire to mate with you, should that even be possible!" **When confronting Darth Malak, the player has the option to ask Malak if his lightsaber is compensating for something. *In Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: **Luxa will flirt with and attempt to seduce the player, regardless of the player's gender, making her the second female bisexual character. **A plot point requires that the (female) Jedi Exile, Brianna, or Mira dress in a slave girl outfit to appease a Hutt. The slave girl outfit, when worn by the player, increases the player's persuasion ability on all other characters, regardless of gender. The player can suggest Kreia as a dancer and, unlike Visas, Kreia does not attempt to stop the Exile. However, the majordomo will turn Kreia down and apologizes if she took offense in which she replies "None taken." **After professing her love to the Jedi Exile, should Exile be male, the Exile can agree to meditate with Visas to allow her to "see" him. They are then shown in seated meditation while glowing with pulsating light (apparently the Force). **If Revan is selected as being a male, HK-47 tells the Exile that Revan and Bastila would make out in the cargo hold of the Ebon Hawk. **If the player should ask Mira about men (if Exile is female), Mira will say that when they look down to check her out, she bashes them on the head or delivers them an uppercut, then slaps some stun cuffs on them, starves them for two or three days and then sees to see if his bounty is worth anything. **In cut-content of the game, when Atton is watching the Exile meditate with Disciple, Mira will tell Atton that he scratches his "equipment" when nobody is looking. **If the Exile is female, at one point during the game, Mira asks if the Exile "hooked up a power coupling" with either Atton or Disciple. If the Exile is male, she asks the same question about the Exile and the Handmaiden or Visas. **The Twin Suns attempt to seduce Atton so that they are able to kill him later. **When the male Exile first meets Visas, Kreia urges him not to "mate with her." One of the possible responses is "Just because I saved her doesn't mean I want to charge up her loading ramp." **If the player is male and she joins your party, Brianna prefers to train with the Exile in hand-to-hand combat while both are in their underwear. Atton Rand later remarks to Brianna that he saw how they train and says that Ebon Hawk isn't a pleasure yacht. *In Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance, after MK-09 spoke about Dunari's Rest, Emon Azzameen told MK-09, "It'll be great, Emkay, we can all get a nice lube job! You can even get your nuts tightened!" (unused audio clip) *In Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, when Komari Vosa has Jango Fett captured and restrained, she attempts to seduce him into giving up the information of who hired him to hunt her, caressing his face and comments she likes "the strong silent type" and "a challenge". She is only interrupted by the arrival of Zam Wesell who gives Jango the opportunity to escape. Audio adaptations *In the audio dramatization of Dark Empire 1, Salla Zend says to Leia Organa Solo that "Han Solo's got the best equipment in the galaxy". Source articles *In The Emperor's Pawns, Roganda Ismaren is stated as having "endowments," "mastery of carnal intrigue," and "seductive faculties." Roganda is also revealed to have earned her position of Emperor's Hand "through great resolve and persuasion." *In Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy, prostitution is said to be condoned and encouraged on the planet Keyorin. HoloNet News *Nute Gunray's alleged mistress Lora Besh wrote an unauthorized biography on Nute Gunray entitled ''Gunray On Top''.